Does a Gender really matter?
by fireflowsthroughthesevains
Summary: This is a male Daria...so does a gender really change a story that much, and would a different gender really change Daria that much?


Summary- This is a male Daria story. How different would the Daria world be if Daria wasn't female but a male? How different will the story be? And would a change of gender really change Daria that much?

**Chapter one-Moving and getting there**

Groaning Darian moved down the stairs of their old steps and into the moving van carrying a box filled to the prim with his sister,Quinn's, clothes. Apparently the box was too heavy for her and she didn't want to wait for the guys they had hired to move their stuff. So she (Quinn) had whinnied to their mother until said mother had snapped at Darian to be a good big brother for once and carry the box down for his sister and matter of arguing seemed to be able to change her mind. Though now that he was on the last box Darian really didn't care; in fact all that mattered to Darian at the moment was rather Quinn liked the gift he had left in he on his face as he thought of her reaction Darian jumped off the moving van and went back to his room to get his remaining things.

Once he got there Darain noticed that all that was in his room was a small broken mirror attached to the back wall of his room. Sighing Darian walked over to the mirror and took a good hard look at himself. What he saw was a short pale boy with a face mainly hidden by his thick reddish brown below shoulder length hair and a thick pair of black glasses. The eyes behind the glasses were a blend of green and brown with an icy cold look behind them. The boy in the mirror wasn't overly muscular but had a build more for speed and flexibility. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pair of pants that bunched up around his thick black boots. He had a large baggy green shirt on and even larger black and orange jacket on top of it. ( Orange were Daria's was white and black were hers was green) Looking at the mirror Darain sneered before picking it up off the wall and throwing it down; shattering it. Before stomping off down the stairs and out the door heading to the family car, where the rest of his family was waiting for him; ready to leave.

Once he got to the car Darain looked back at the house and couldn't help but give a small smile Highland had been a living hell for him and he couldn't help but be eager to get away from it. Though he did wonder how different his life would of been if he had been born a girl. As a girl he might of gotten away with more at school, at least concerning the students; after all not many guys would be willing to hit a girl with a smart mouth but a boy on the other hand...Well lets just say Darain was sure he could take a hit with the best of them. As a girl he might if been able to avoid a lot of the physical violence that came with being bot smart and a smart ass; though Darian could now say he was one of the fastest, if not the fastest, teen in Highland. Maybe just maybe if he had been born a girl his mother wouldn't of sent him to a behavior correction center to help improve his attitude...then again Darian was sure not much would of changed after all how much does a gender matter. So shaking his head to clear it Darian climbed into the car and in a clearly bored monotone voice asked.

"So are we leaving anytime soon or are we going to stay here and imagine ourselves at our new house in Lawndale." Hey he had never said the behavior correction centered had worked.

Darian's statement had had caused Helen, his mother, to snap out of her superior and turn around to face her son an angry look clearly on her face as she told Darain.

"Look Darain John Morgendorffer one of the main reasons we're moving is because of you, and you smart mouth. I know the behavior correction center system in Highland didn't help. But so help me if you continue acting like you did in Highland in Lawndale I will send you to the correction center in Lawndale and i have heard the on in Lawndale is much better at correcting behavior problems then the one in Highland; a lot stricter too!" Darian after hearing this decided that keeping his mouth shut might me a good idea at the moment and pulled out both a MP3 player and a real old beat up book to occupie his time until they reached there new house in Lawndale.

Darian was half asleep when his family car pulled into a driveway and pulled to a stop; making jerk up to see what was going on. Seeing that they where finally at their new Home Darian could help but sarcastically say in his usual monotone voice.

"Joy we're home."


End file.
